Hecate's Cabin (SRS)
Hecate's Cabin (#20) Cabin Description Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow, if one of the stones falls from the cabin, it explodes or causes everyone within a half-mile to turn into a tree. The cabin door, which is flanked by two hellfire torches on each side, lacks any sort of handle, as it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. Inside, the cabin walls are lined with shelves filled with books that educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells, and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Across the room, is a magic metal wall, which can only be opened by a child of Hecate. When opened, it reveals the bunks. Magical Items Cabin *'Magic Bombs': are explosives containing ingredients that can cause effects such as; turning others into animals, a fire, etc. *'Mistform Cards': are three by five inch cards that allow who ever uses them to summon people and objects to their aid when needed. When done with the mistform, one simply taps the card and the image returns. *'Grimoires': They have a record of all of their spells, rituals, potions, and herbs. It is a spell book filled with information, hexes and spells *'Stones and Herbs': They use stones and herbs in their magic as many of them have magical properties. *'Tailsmans': They use material items that act as talismans. They are usually in the form of a crystal or stone and made as a personal object to the witch. It can increase their powers and help them to channel magic. *'Candles and Fire': They use candles in their spells to aid them and channel the flames. This enhances their magic as they draw energy away from the flames. Fire is a strong component in magic as it is the main offensive tool used. It has also been used as barriers and to destroy objects. ﻿They also use candles in channeling. Lou Ellen *'Pig Bombs': explosives containing ingredients, that target an oppenent, covering them in a white powder, turning them into a pig. *'Celestial Bronze Scythe': Her primary weapon is a scythe. Ciaran Rodriguez * Epíthesi: Ciaran's celestial bronze sword. Epithesi's literal meaning is onslaught. Basic Spells Summoning Lightning A spell to summon lightning. *'Incantation' **'English': "Lightning surge." **'Latin': "Fulgure surge." Truth Compelling Spell A spell to compel a target to speak the truth. *'Incantation' **'English': "I compel you to speak the truth." **'Latin': "Compellet me dicere verum." Nature Invoking Spell A spell to call upon the forces of Nature. *'Incantation' **'English': "I summon the powers of Nature." **'Latin': "Ego vocare in rerum naturae potestai." Basic Protection Spell A spell to protect. *'Incantation' **'English': **'Latin': Advanced Spells Necromancy Spell A spell to summon the dead. *'Incantation' **'English': "Deceased children of the Gods, ancient warriors, dead heroes, I summon thee." **'Latin': "Defuncti filii deorum veteres bellatores viri mortui, conjuro te." Channeling Ancestors Spell A spell to enhance the spell casters abilities. *'Incantation' **'English': "I call upon the powers of my ancestors, my relatives, my bloodline." **'Latin': "Et clamor meus virtuses maiorum cognationem sanguinis." Insanity Hex Spell A curse to drive the victim insane. *'Incantation' **'English': "I curse you, until I lift the curse, with insanity." **'Latin': "Et maledicam maledicentus tibi, nisi quia dominus erat maledictum ab insania." Group Spells Summoning Hecate A group spell, to summon their mother, Goddess of Magic. *'Incantation' **'English': "Hecate, mother we summon thee." **'Latin': "Hecate et matrem vocare nos tibi. (6x)" Summoning a Deadly Storm A group spell, that causes the sky to darken, and lightning, tornadoes, and hail is casted down from the Heavens. This is an advanced spell of Fulgure Surge. *'Incantation' **'English': "Open sky, and do your worst." **'Latin': "Caelo et tua pessima (4x)." Powers and Abilities After the Athena Parenthos was returned to Camp Half-Blood, all demigods gained their true demigod abilities. Some children may either achieve Mist Control or Necromancy. *'Channeling': They have the ability to draw power from natural and celestial events. They are also able to channel the power from other demigods and living beings. But in that case, when they want to cast a spell must have some object from the living being in question. Using too much energy from the elements can kill them. *'Clairvoyance': They can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than their physical sight and allows them to act when they are unable to use her eyes. *'Divination': They can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. *'Empathy': They can sense emotions, gaining some insight into what others are thinking, or their desires. They sometimes have to probe deeper into the emotions and use their intuition to uncover what caused them and why they feel that way. Their empathy involves channeling emotions from any being that can produce them. They can also sense others by their emotions. *'Intuition': They are highly aware of their surroundings. Usually, a person can sense when something is about to happen, before it does. It is used to anticipate what another person is going to do simply by focusing on them. It can also allows them to know all events occurring around her, similar to clairvoyance. *'Mist Control': Since their mother is the Goddess of the Mist, they have divine authority and control over the Mist. They can create illusions, and can create false memories. They can also hide locations and disguise people. They can summon the Mist to create people and objects, that can summon at anytime. Some may have this ability. *'Necromancy': They can reanimate skeletons, summon Skeleton Warriors, put them to sleep, and destroy them. This is an extremely powerful ability as it literately allows him to have an army anytime they want. However, summoning too many undead warriors at one time can cause them fatigue. When they're angered enough, they can destroy even undead warriors that aren't under their control. Some may have this ability. *'Psychometry': They obtain historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe by their senses. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body, they learn their general life-history, but also what they were thinking or feeling. *'Spell Casting': They have the power to work magic through the recitation of incantations. Their spells are capable of producing a wide variety of effects, both harmful and helpful. They can produce physical changes in a person or object. They can also have profound mental effects such as manipulating emotions, or causing magical compulsion, such as forcing someone to speak truthfully. Their spells can manipulate other kinds of magic, such as binding another's powers, transferring powers between individuals, breaking magical barriers, or lifting curses. *'Telekinesis': They have the ability to lift, move and manipulate objects at will with their mind. They can also make shields and powerful pushes. Known Occupants *'Lou Ellen (counsler)' *'Ciaran Rodriguez' *'Oscar Michaelson' *'Cullen Bennett' *'Adelaide Prescott' *'Josephine Gilbert' *'Lucille St. Claire' *'Carlisle Presley' *'Nathaniel Gomez' Category:Children of Hecate Category:Hecate Category:Cabins Category:Melody the Movement Category:Magic Users Category:Son of Hecate Category:Daughter of Hecate Category:Child of Hecate Category:Sierra Rodriguez Series